It's Genetics
by rookiewriter1017
Summary: ***I do NOT own any of the Criminal Minds characters. I also, have no medical knowledge so please forgive those errors.*** Spencer had given up on love until she walked into his life...But nothing is simple when it comes to Dr. Spencer Reid. Made up a character based on myself. Minor sexual content. I can't choose between Spencer and Derek!


_**It's Genetics**_

 *****Spencer's POV*****

Spencer loved being Henry's godfather and "Uncle Reid" to Jack, but he never thought of having children of his own. He couldn't bear the thought of his child inheriting his mother's schizophrenia, or having to go through the torment he had. Sure, he had turned out okay, and maybe mental illness wasn't purely genetics. If only he had thought about this before he had gotten angry, then he wouldn't be soaked to the bone from the rain and blubbering while the love of his life was on the operating table. His team was trying to comfort him, but he didn't hear their words. He didn't deserve to be comforted. He had potentially killed his girlfriend and unborn child.

 *****5 Months Ago*****

He loved seeing his team happy. They were the only family he had, well the only stable family he had anyway. Seeing Will with JJ, Kevin with Garcia, and hearing about Morgan's night off was great, until it made him realize how perpetually single he was. Yes, there was Lila and Austin, but only simple flirting and a few kisses came from that. He had only ever loved one woman before, and that was Maeve, but she had been murdered. Spencer was a man of science, but had recently caught himself asking a higher power if he was meant to be alone. As if there was a higher power, an answer was offered to his question,

"I'd like you all to meet the new member of our team, SSA Melody Brooks," Hotch informed the team.

"I'm aware that this is going to make an eccentric first impression, but I want to test my profiling skills. I asked SSA Hotchner to describe your personalities, but not your appearances. I'm going to attempt to match them with your faces."

Spencer was reconsidering his disbelief in God by this point. SSA Brooks was gorgeous. She appeared to be around 5'4", a "coke bottle figure" as Morgan would put it, long flowing black hair, beautiful deep blue eyes, that had a gray tint to them, but above all else confidence and intelligence radiated from her. Spencer struggled to cease his staring, but I wanted to see if her profiling skills were as remarkable as her appearance.

"The easiest one to peg, no offense, is you," she looked at Morgan. "Alpha dog, protector, but I can sense you aren't serious all of the time by your relaxed posture."

"Wow I'm that easy to read?" Derek winked at her.

"Yes, you are, and not a chance," she winked back, clearly taking Derek off guard.

Her profiling abilities were indeed, as remarkable as her appearance. He was mesmerized, but so was another profiler, the sexier, smoother, and more experienced Derek Morgan. He knew immediately he had no chance, even with the comment she made earlier. He wasn't too upset because there was a "no fraternizing in the workplace suggestion" at the BAU. Why was he kidding himself? He never had strong feelings for anyone because he feared rejection and being left, but he already knew that he would love her, which terrified him.

"I heard you were acceptable at chess. Would you want to try your skills out on me?" Melody was smiling at him.

"Uh, sure. If you want to win, you might want to play Morgan though," he wasn't sure why that came out, but he couldn't take it back. He almost felt angry at the two for flirting earlier, almost was the key word. A beautiful sound interrupted his internal conflict. It was her laugh.

"I like a challenge, Doctor," she strolled off to the plane.

"Are we in some alternate universe?" Morgan seemed annoyed.

"What? Why?" Spencer was confused.

"Morgan is just jealous that the Agent Brooks is flirting with you and not him, Spence," JJ wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"What? Flirting … with me? I don't think so JJ." She ruffled her and through his hair, but said nothing. He hated this kind of teasing, he could handle being called "baby boy," "boy genius," and "boy wonder," but he could hardly bare being treated like a child. He knew they went well, but it didn't alter the fact that it reminded him of his high school years.

"I've already got the board set up, but if you have a color preference I can spin the board."

Spencer was captivated by this woman that he had only met an hour ago; he was beginning to become frustrated with himself. "I don't have a preference."

"Alright, game on then!" He couldn't help but smile at her excitement.

"Check mate!" She sat back in her seat and crossed her arms, with a satisfying grin on her face.

"No way!"

"Check me if you think I'm wrong."

"How did you do that? No one has been able to beat me in two years!"

"I'm not just a pretty face, Doctor."

Spencer was in awe; therefore, he didn't catch her wink. He couldn't believe this. He thought she radiated confidence and intelligence, but he did not expect this. No one could defeat him except for Gideon.

She placed her hand on his knee, "Maybe next time." With that she got up and went to sit beside JJ and Garcia.

"I think we gained a girl genius!" Garcia giggled.

The team, including Spencer, erupted in laughter. He might not have a chance with her romantically, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy her presence. He could stop himself from staring again, but this time she was staring back. They simply shared a smile. Maybe there was a God.

 *****Melody's POV*****

This is the nervous she has ever been; she was shaking her leg, twisting her hair, and biting her lip. "Depp breaths, Melody. Deep breathes," she calmed herself. It was 7:15 am, and she knew Agent Hotchner wouldn't be late, at least that's how she profiled him. As she was giving herself a motivational speech, she saw him come around the corner. "Time to put on your "confident, intelligent, sexy façade," she whispered to herself.

"Hello, Agent Brooks. It's nice to meet you," he extended his hand.

"It's my pleasure," she smiled accepting his hand.

"The official profiles of my team, as you asked."

"Thank you, Agent Hotchner," she felt his unrest. "I know that was an odd request, but I like to check my profiling skills. I don't want to dig into your teams' personal life, that's why I only asked for the basic information."

"I see," he nodded and eventually smiled. "I know you're nervous even though you are doing an acceptable job at hiding it. You'll fit right in, that's why I chose you."

She exhaled, "Sorry, this has been my goal since I started in the system."

"It'll take them some time, but they'll warm up to you. They just aren't a fan of change."

That made her nervousness creep back in. They hated change, and she was the change. The entire elevator ride was spent with her playing worse case scenarios through her mind. The thought of one of them pulling a gun and shooting her was interrupted by the elevator ding. This was it.

"I'd like you all to meet the new member of our team, SSA Melody Brooks," Hotch informed the team.

"I'm aware that this is going to make an eccentric first impression, but I want to test my profiling skills. I asked SSA Hotchner to describe your personalities, but not your appearances. I'm going to attempt to match them with your faces."

She instantly could pick out Agent Morgan. His stance screamed alpha dog, protector, and confident. He wasn't going to like that he was so easy to read.

"The easiest one to peg, no offense, is you," she looked at Morgan. "Alpha dog, protector, but I can sense you aren't serious all of the time by your relaxed posture."

"Wow I'm that easy to read?" Derek winked at her.

"Yes, you are, and not a chance," she winked back, clearly taking Derek off guard. He was attractive, but she had dealt with that type of guy her entire life. Amazing looks, great in bed, but terrible in relationships. Not to mention, the "no fraternizing in the workplace" suggestion. She promised herself that she would never mess with a colleague again. As that thought crossed her mind, her heart stopped her in her tracks. This one had to be Doctor Reid. She didn't understand why she was feeling this way; she had just met the guy for goodness sake. Of course, when she read the profile she was slightly curious … okay so maybe she extremely curious. He is a genius! She knew what she promised herself, but she couldn't help herself.

"I heard you were acceptable at chess. Would you want to try your skills out on me?" She couldn't help but to smile at him.

"Uh, sure. If you want to win, you might want to play Morgan," he seemed agitated, but she liked a challenge.

She laughed at his arrogance and clear disinterest in her, "I like a challenge, Doctor." She didn't understand why she continued to flirt with a guy that was uninterested. She strutted toward the jet, on the edge of being angry at Spencer for not returning her attraction. She shook her head again, trying to relieve herself of those thoughts. He didn't owe her anything, and for goodness sake she just met the guy!

When she got on the jet she decided to set the chess board up, and wait for Spencer. She heard that he was great, but she knew even if she didn't win she would be an avid opponent. "I've already got the board set up, but if you have a color preference I can spin the board," she told Spencer after he entered the jet.

"I don't have a preference."

He looked at her as if she was the only woman in the world. Now she was confused. He didn't positively respond to her advances, but he looked at her in a way she only dreamed she would be looked at by a man. She had a history of choosing terrible men, that was why she was so scared of her feelings for Spencer. He didn't seem like a bad guy, but neither did the last guy she dated. These thoughts kept running through her head, until she realized she had won. "Check Mate!" This was the most satisfying feeling that she had had in a while.

"No way!"

"Check me if you think I'm wrong."

"How did you do that? No one has been able to beat me in two years!"

"I'm not just a pretty face, Doctor," she winked, but unsurprisingly he either didn't catch it or didn't care. At that moment, she decided to try one last thing to communicate her interest in him. She placed her hand on his knee, "Maybe next time, Doctor." With that gesture, she walked away and sat beside JJ and Garcia.

"I think we gained a girl genius!" Garcia giggled.

She couldn't stop herself from laughing, and the entire team, including Spencer joined in. She felt at home with these people already, so if she couldn't have Spencer romantically she would at least enjoy his presence. She wasn't sure what made her look up, but when she did she caught his stare. She couldn't help but smile and he finally reacted positively to her advances. Maybe she could have a normal life with a great guy, but she should've known that nothing in her life was ever that simple.

 ***** Spencer's POV*****

The past couple of cases had been rough. They caught the murders but not until two children, three women, and an elderly couple were found dead. It had been stressful, but he had noticed a new development in his and Melody's "relationship." There were subtle touches of hands and brushes of knees that he didn't mind. She told him that he could call her Mel, that "they were friends after all." He unintentionally reacted coldly to that statement because subconsciously he wanted to be more than that. The biggest breakthrough was after they saved a three-year-old girl from an unsub.

The team had tracked the unsub to two possible locations. Morgan, JJ, and Melody went to his birth family's home, whereas Hotch, Rossi, and himself went to his childhood foster home. Morgan's team were at the correct location, but Melody heard the little girl's screams and ran to save her. She had offered herself in hopes of saving Gracie, the missing little girl, but the unsub had told her she wasn't young enough. Gracie was begging her to get the mean man away from her, but she didn't have a clear shot. Before the rest of the team could get to her, Gracie bit the man and ran toward Melody. The unsub pulled the trigger, and Mel's instincts kicked in. She jumped in front of Gracie to block the bullets. Mel was horrified when she saw blood on Gracie, but her blurred vision made her realize that it was her blood. JJ shot the unsub, and Morgan came to Mel's rescue. Two bullets hit her in her side and she was bleeding badly, and was taken to the hospital. When Spencer finally got back to the BAU he walked in on Mel in the conference room.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in here." She was trying to be strong, but Spencer could see the tears that were threatening to fall. He didn't know what to do in situations like these, but he wanted so desperately to take her pain away.

"Spence, I…," her tears began to fall as she wrapped her arms around him. She spoke broken sentences through her sobs. "I th-th-thought she was dead." More sobbing. "Thought I had to w-w-watch another li-li-little girl die."

He didn't know what she meant by another, but he didn't care. He only cared about making her feel better. He pulled himself away from her, and wiped some tears off her face with his thumb. "You saved her life Mel. You took two bullets. You are her hero." He wanted to kiss her, but he knew she was vulnerable and didn't want to take advantage of that. Before he could make a decision, Morgan made it for him.

"Hey guys, we are going out for drinks. Do you want to come?"

Spencer immediately dropped his hand from her face and stepped away from her, hoping Morgan wouldn't notice their intimate position. "Uh, yeah sure," he responded.

Mel seemed taken aback by his sudden movements, but pulled herself together. "Yeah, I could use a drink."

"Uh, alright we're going to meet at The Palace," Morgan noticed.

As Morgan left the room Spencer attempted to apologize, "Mel, I'm sorry, I just…"

"It's fine Reid."

It wasn't fine. She had never called him by his last name. He had destroyed the progress that they had made.

She wiped her eyes and took a deep breathe, "Come on Doctor, I'll drive us."

Or maybe he hadn't destroyed all of it, "Alright."

After they had arrived at the club, the team decided that they needed to spend time with each other with no outsiders. Some deliberation took place, and they decided Rossi's place was the place to go.

"I'm glad that we decided to leave the club."

"Why? I thought you needed a drink," Spencer had soon realized that women often said the opposite of what they meant; however, he hadn't discovered why.

"Because Spence, I would've got wasted and I'm not pretty when I get like that."

"I can't imagine a time when you're not beautiful." Blush crept up the back of his neck. Why did he say that? He knew he had destroyed what was left of their friendship.

"Well, I can give you a couple instances. When I'm sick, when I'm wasted, and when I wake up beside a guy that looks as wrecked as I do," she paused. "You may have to experience those situations with me, just to make sure I'm not lying."

Before Spencer's mind could process what Mel had just insinuated, they were at Rossi's.

"Are you coming?"

"Uh, yeah."

"A gentleman always escorts a lady inside," and like an instinct Spencer extended his arm to her. She was going to be the death of him, and he couldn't think of a better way to go out. Tonight, was going to be exactly what he needed, he just wouldn't realize that yet.

 *****Melody's POV*****

The first cases she participated in were terrible. Sure, they caught the unsubs, but it took two children's, three women's and an elderly couple's lives. She knew that there were twisted people doing unimaginable things, and that to catch them there had to be victims, but that didn't the cases easier. It had been challenging, but she noticed that her and Spencer's relationship was evolving. He didn't flinch away from her subtle touches; he even knocked knees with her while they were on the jet. She was tired of him calling her Melody – that was what her parents called – so she told him that he could call her Mel. Spencer seemed frustrated with her; therefore, she decided that he didn't have feelings for her, that was until she saved a little girl from an unsub.

They had tracked the unsub to two possible locations; she was the lucky agent to encounter him first.

"Look, Danny let Gracie go and you can have me," memories her flashing through her mind and it was distorting her focus.

The unsub let out a grizzly laugh, "Sorry, but you are just not my type. Hmmm… You're just not young enough."

"Help me please! Make the mean man go away!"

Melody felt helpless. She didn't have a clear shot of the unsub. She couldn't let another little girl die. Before she could figure out a plan she heard the unsub yelp, and saw Gracie running towards him. Her instincts took over her body. She jumped in front of the little girl and wrapped her arms around her. She was horrified when she saw the blood on the child. Dear God, not again! Her vision began to blur, and she felt a sharp pain in her side. She realized she had been shot and not Gracie. She heard another fire, but this time the bullet went into the unsubs chest. Morgan grabbed her as JJ held Gracie.

"You've been shot," a distressed look was written across his face. She couldn't respond because she was focusing on keeping her eyes open. "I've got you. You're going to be okay, I promise." Morgan toted her to the ambulance that was waiting outside.

They patched her up and sent her home rather quickly. The bullets weren't lodged in her body, but they had made some deep flesh wounds that needed stitches. She just wanted to go home, but she needed to grab her things from the BAU. She thought she was going to make it home before the tears started to fall, but she was wrong. She ran into the empty conference room as the first of several tears streamed down her cheeks. She was startled by footsteps, but when she turned around it was just who she needed to see.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in here," she desperately tried to hold her tears back, but it was impossible.

"Spence, I…," her tears began to fall as she wrapped her arms around him. She spoke broken sentences through her sobs. "I th-th-thought she was dead." More sobbing. "Thought I had to w-w-witness another li-li-little girl die."

She felt him start to pull away and she began to freak out, but his words calmed her.

"You saved her life Mel. You took two bullets. You are her hero." He looked at her like he had on the plane. She just wanted him to kiss her, and she thought that's what he wanted to, but before anything could happen Morgan interrupted.

"Hey guys, we are going out for drinks. Do you want to come?"

Spencer immediately dropped his hand from her face and stepped away from her. She was devastated. She read him wrong again; he didn't want to kiss her. He didn't even want to be seen touching her.

"Uh, yeah sure," he responded.

Mel had to collect herself, but she didn't want Spencer to know that he had hurt her. "Yeah, I could use a drink."

"Uh, alright we're going to meet at The Palace," Morgan said as he backed out of the room.

"Mel, I'm sorry, I just…" he attempted to apologize, but she didn't want to hear it, so she cut him off.

"It's fine Reid."

Although she was hurt by how Spencer reacted, she knew that it wasn't his fault that she felt the way she did. She would love to be with Spencer, and eventually have baby geniuses, but if she couldn't have that she was at least going to try to salvage their friendship. She wiped her eyes and looked at Spencer, "Come on Doctor, I'll drive us."

His face lit up, "Alright."

She then began to doubt why he had backed away when Morgan entered the room. She was just going to try one more thing before she threw in the towel, but she had to wait for the perfect moment.

After they arrived at the club, she regretted going. She knew once she had her first tequila shot that there would be no stopping her. She could hold her liquor, but once she got drunk she became bluntly honest. She was relieved when the team decided that this wasn't the right atmosphere for them because Spencer would've known how she felt whether she wanted him to know or not.

"I'm glad that we decided to leave the club."

"Why? I thought you needed a drink." She couldn't help but smile at his question. Maybe one day she could teach him that women often said the opposite of what they meant.

"Because Spence, I would've got wasted and I'm not pretty when I get like that."

"I can't imagine a time when you're not beautiful."

Opportunity just knocked at her door. She was nervous as hell that this was going to scare Spencer away, but she had to find out the truth. In the rollercoaster ride that she called her life, she had never once been with a decent guy. Honestly, she didn't think she deserved one, but she couldn't pull herself away from the doctor.

"Well, I can give you a couple instances. When I'm sick, when I'm wasted, and when I wake up beside a guy that looks as wrecked as I do," she paused. "You may have to experience those situations with me, just to make sure I'm not lying."

She noticed the blush creep across his neck as they pulled into Rossi's driveway. She watched him swallow hard. He didn't say anything, but the way he reacted told her everything that she needed to know, Spencer Reid had feelings for her, but he was terrified to act upon them. She wasn't used to initiating a romantic relationship, quite frankly she didn't like that idea; however, for Spencer she could make an exception.

"Are you coming?" She opened the car door for him.

"Uh, yeah."

"A gentleman always escorts a lady inside," Spencer extended his arm for her to grab. He took the final piece of the bait. He was going to be the death of him, and she couldn't think of a better way to go out.

 *****Spencer's POV*****

As they entered Rossi's house she dropped her arm from his. He didn't like the loss of contact, which was the exact opposite of how he usually felt about physical interaction. Most of the seats were occupied aside from a space on a love seat that would hardly fit just him, much less the both.

"I can stand if you want my seat." Morgan always had to be her hero. It was becoming annoying, even though Morgan had no idea about his feelings for Mel. Spencer decided to take a page out of Morgan's book.

He grabbed Mel by the elbow and pulled her onto the love seat beside him, "We can both fit here. There's no need for you to get up."

"Uh, okay Pretty Boy," Morgan had a puzzled look on his face.

As the night went on the team had pleasant conversation and sipped on wine, all except Spencer of course. Mel constantly was touching him in some way, well maybe it was the other way around, but he would never admit that. No one else seemed to notice their interactions because she was perfectly subtle about it. When she reached to put her glass on the coffee table her hand would slide across his leg, when she stretched her arms across the back of the love seat her fingers would trace across the back of his neck, and when she would laugh at a joke or a story being told by one of the friends she would lean her body into his. Every touch sent electricity through his body. He just wanted to kiss her and touch her, but he was terrified that he wouldn't be enough. He wasn't smooth or experienced like Morgan, but Morgan wasn't the one that she was touching or flirting with. What he wouldn't give to be alone with her, but he couldn't insinuate that! He had no idea how to do that. Then, for the third time since he had met Mel, he questioned if God truly was there.

"Will and I have been dying for a date night, but our babysitter moved out of state and we haven't been able to find one yet," JJ sighed.

"I know the feeling. I've been wanting to take Elizabeth out, but Jessica has a new job and she's been so busy," Hotch had definitely loosened up due to his consumption of wine.

"I'll watch them!" Mel piped up.

"Oh no, I couldn't ask you to do that."

"Really I love kids! Spence could help so it isn't me versus two little boys. Won't you Spence?"

Opportunity just knocked at his door. Yeah there would be kids around, but they could still get to know each other. This wasn't like Spencer at all. He would never think about a woman in this way, but he couldn't help it. She was stirring up so many emotions in him, and he wasn't sure how to handle them.

"Yeah! I'd love to spend time with the boys."

"Really? What about tomorrow night? Six sound good?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet them!"

He wasn't sure what was going to happen tomorrow night, but he had a feeling it was going to change everything.

 *****The Next Night*****

Mel hit it off with the boys. It was amazing watching them interact with each other. They had kept them busy, so they hadn't had time to talk, but it was finally bath and bed time.

"They're all down," Mel sighed as she flopped down on the couch.

"They went down quickly," Spencer sat down beside her.

"I think they wore themselves out. This is another instance where I don't look beautiful Spencer," she huffed out a laugh.

"I beg to differ. You're gorgeous," he swallowed hard. Now was his chance to kiss her. They made eye contact and he began to lean in.

"Aunt Mel" Henry had woken up.

"Hey, Henry." She turned to look at the child.

"I had a bad dream. Can I sit with you and Uncle Spence?"

"Of course, baby," she scooted closer to Spencer and put Henry in her lap.

Spencer tentatively put his arm around Mel, but she snuggled right up to him. This was the best feeling he had ever felt in his life; he felt complete. He turned the TV onto Henry's favorite movie, and as soon as the theme song ceased they were both asleep. He heard footsteps behind him, and soon Jack joined the trio. He loved being Uncle Spencer to these guys, and he had hoped she loved being Aunt Mel. He soon found himself terrified of the thought of being a father. What if he had kissed her earlier and they became exclusive. Eventually she would want children, but he wouldn't curse a child with his DNA. His mother was schizophrenic, and although it wasn't proven exact, it was in his genetics. He had first thought Henry had ruined his chance, but now he thought that he saved him from making a mistake.

A few hours later Spencer was shaken awake by JJ. "Hey, Spence. We're home."

He stretched and yawned. When he scanned the room, he saw Mel standing in the kitchen talking to Will.

"Spence, she really likes you. I can tell you really like her too, so don't try to tell me otherwise."

"JJ, I can't give her everything she wants in life. I can tell she wants children, normal children, and I can't give her that."

"Spence, that's nonsense. You've told me yourself that it hasn't been proven that schizophrenic is genetic, and you also told me you only base your opinions on facts. What are you going to do when you see her with another guy, knowing it could have been you? Don't let your insecurities ruin your future Spence." She patted him on the back and led him into the kitchen.

"You ready, doctor?"

Spencer only nodded. JJ gave him so much to think about that the entire car ride he didn't say a word, but only mulled over everything in his mind.

"Can I use your bathroom?"

"Uh, yeah, sure."

As they entered his apartment he wasn't prepared for what happened next.

"What the hell Reid?" she was screaming at him. "I'm so tired of your mixed signals. At first you were so standoffish, but the way you looked at me was as if I was the best thing you had ever seen. Then we have that moment at the BAU, but you push me away as soon as Derek walks into the room. If you're not into me …" Spencer made his decision then. He was going to choose to be happy.

He smashed his lips into hers cutting off her shouts. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but he was doing it anyway. He felt her fingers wind into the back of his hair, and a moan escaped both of their mouths. He pulled away just long enough to ask if she was sure. She responded by reattaching their lips and fumbling with his belt. His nerves were sanding on end. She turned and slammed him back into the wall. He had never been looked at in the way she was looking at him in this moment. It was a look of love mixed with lust and it was going straight to his head. She started trail kisses and bites across his jaw and down his neck.

"God, Spence. I've been wanting this since I beat you in chess," she whispered in his ear.

Spencer could only moan in response. His nerves were hyperactive, and he didn't know how to process it all.

"Hey," she grabbed his chin, making him look her in the eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She seemed wounded. Spencer hated himself for being so awkward and inexperienced.

"Of course," he swallowed hard. "I just don't know what to do or how to process these feelings.

Her expression changed immediately. Her eyes reminded him of a lioness looking for prey. Luckily for Spencer he was the prey. "I'll do all the work, Doctor. Just sit back and focus on the pleasure," she grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips. "Don't be afraid to touch me," she went back to kissing his jawline. "I don't bite … unless you're into that."

He slammed his head against the door as he nipped and sucked her way down his neck and chest, undoing the buttons on her way down. After she undid the last button, he shucked his shirt off and realized how exposed he was. He wasn't in bad shape, but he wasn't Morgan fit. Mel must have noticed the change in his demeanor.

"Spence, look at me." He did a he was told. "I'm undeniably attracted to you. In just a few minutes I'll prove that, but I want you to relax." She grabbed his hands again, but this time she slipped them up her shirt. "Touch me."

How was he supposed to say no to her? He ran his hands across her stomach and up to her breasts. He hesitated, but she nodded at him. Her grabbed her breasts and she let out a small moan. Finding that she liked that he decided to pull her shirt over her head, and squeeze harder.

"Oh God. Spencer…" He wasn't sure what to do next, so she took the lead again. She dropped to her knees in front of him and unzipped his pants with her teeth. His brain was going haywire. He wanted to touch, but he wasn't sure what she wanted him to do. "Remember Spencer, do what comes natural to you. If I don't like it I'll let you know." With her last words of encouragement, she wrapped her lips around his aching cock. His hands instinctively went to her hair and pulled. She moaned around his dick. He had never felt a feeling like that in his entire life. This animalistic instinct took over his body, and he began moving her head on and off his cock by her hair. He felt a heat pooling in his stomach, but he wasn't ready for this to be over. He yanked her hair, adding more pressure than he was before. She released his dick with a pop.

"You want me to stop," She looked like an image from a pornography film. Her lips were swollen red, her eyes had tears in them, and his precum was on the corners of her mouth.

"Bedroom," was the only word her could get out, but instead of a suggesting tone, he commanded her to do as he said. He could tell she was taken aback, but as he was going to apologize, she got off her knees.

"Yes sir, lead the way."

He would never hear that phrase the same way again. He grabbed her hand and led them to his bedroom. He realized that she liked to be told what to do, but she was doing all the work to please him. He wasn't going to allow that anymore. He wanted to please her. "Get on the bed."

She looked at him in surprise, but did as she was told. After she laid down on the bed, he stripped his pants off the rest of the way, leaving him in only his boxers. He climbed on the bed and straddled her hips. He read somewhere that people often do to their partner what they enjoy being done to them. That's all he had to go on, but at least he had somewhere to start.

She grabbed the back of his neck, and initiated another kiss. This one was slower. If Reid didn't know any better he would've thought that this kiss was based on love, but he knew someone like her couldn't love someone like him. He realized she was taking the lead again, and he wasn't going to let that happen. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head with one of his hands.

"From now on I'm in control," he whispered into her ear. "You'll do as I say. Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir," she moaned.

He mimicked her actions earlier and began sucking and nipping down her neck and chest. What he read must have been true, because she was whimpering and wiggling underneath him. Her let her wrists go, but she left them where he had placed them. Reid never thought that having control would turn him on, but he was rock hard. He reached around her and unfastened her bra. She was beautiful. He could've stared at her forever, but they both wanted more than what they had gotten. Her grabbed one of her pink nipples between his fingers and twisted.

"Oh, God!"

He wanted to put the other one between his lips, but he hesitated. Then he remembered he words from earlier. He put the other pink bud in his mouth and sucked.

"Shit! More Sir, please!"

This woman was going to end him. He switched to the other nipple; he bit it and twisted it.

"Oh, God. Yes!" She arched her back and grasped the sheets, clearly, she wanted more. He wanted to give her more, so he began kissing and biting down her stomach until he reached the top of her pants. He looked up at her face, and what he saw was beautiful. She was completely wrecked; he had done that to her. He had never felt more accomplished in his life. He grabbed her belt loops and snatched her pants clean off her. He hadn't had much experience with this; only what he watched online, but he wanted to give her the utmost pleasure that she could receive.

 ***** Melody's POV*****

She thought she had finally figured out how he felt toward her; he wanted her as badly as she wanted him, but he had no idea how to go about pursuing that. She loved to be in charge in everyday life and be controlled in the bedroom, but she would take the lead if that's what he needed.

She removed her arm from his as they entered Rossi's house, because they didn't need anyone assuming anything, even if it was the truth. Everyone else was already there so there was only one small space left on the love seat. She knew she had promised herself to take charge, but what was she supposed to do? Push him into the seat and sit in his lap? That would be completely normal… Now she understood how guys felt, and was beginning to see why Spencer had trouble with things like these.

"I can stand if you want my seat." Morgan came to her rescue again, but that's not the hero she wanted.

Spencer grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her onto the love seat beside him, "We can both fit here. There's no need for you to get up."

Wow, she had never been turned on by such a simple action before, but the way he took control made her weak. She loved seeing that side of Spencer. Maybe she wouldn't have to take the lead after all.

The night was filled with pleasant conversation, but Spencer never made a move, so she took it upon herself to touch his hand or the back of his neck subtly. He didn't flinch away; he almost sank into her, and that made her excited. What he wouldn't do to be alone with him, but she couldn't figure out how to go about doing that.

"Will and I have been dying for a date night, but our babysitter moved out of state and we haven't been able to find one yet," JJ sighed.

"I know the feeling. I've been wanting to take Elizabeth out, but Jessica has a new job and she's been so busy," Hotch had definitely loosened up due to his consumption of wine.

Opportunity knocked at her door again, "I'll watch them!"

"Oh no, I couldn't ask you to do that."

"Really I love kids! Spence could help so it isn't me versus two little boys. Won't you Spence?"

"Yeah! I'd love to spend time with the boys," she took this as a sign that he wanted exactly what she wanted.

"Really? What about tomorrow night? Six sound good?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet them!"

She wasn't sure what tomorrow night held in store for them, but she was hoping it would solidify what they both wanted… each other.

 *****The Next Night*****

The boys were awesome. They seemed to like her, and she couldn't be happier. She had always wanted children or her own, but had never slowed her career down long enough to find someone to settle down with. She hoped that she had found her future husband and father of her children in Spencer. The boys had kept her so busy, that they hadn't had any time to talk, but it was finally bath and bed time. She could finally sit down, and maybe get closer to Spencer.

"They're all down," Mel sighed as she flopped down on the couch.

"They went down quickly," Spencer sat down beside her.

"I think they wore themselves out. This is another instance where I don't look beautiful Spencer," she huffed out a laugh.

"I beg to differ. You're gorgeous," he swallowed hard. She had never been complicated in such a humble manner before. Most men hit on her, expecting her to fall in love… or fall in bed, but Spencer was different. She could tell how honest his compliments were because he was seemed worried that she wouldn't react positively to them. She loved the compliments and the man making them. They made eye contact, and she realized he was leaning in. Finally, their moment had arrived.

"Aunt Mel," Henry had woken up.

"Hey, Henry." She turned to look at the child.

"I had a bad dream. Can I sit with you and Uncle Spence?"

"Of course, baby," she scooted closer to Spencer and put Henry in her lap. She felt Spencer tentatively wrap his arm around her. This was the most amazing feeling that she had experienced. She began to imagine her and Spencer cuddled up with their own baby genius, but then she felt off. It was a subtle vibe that was emitting from Spencer, she sensed he regretted what almost happened. It could have been the lack of sleep or her paranoia, but the vibe was beginning to upset her. She didn't want to think about it anymore, so she let the theme song to Henry's favorite movie lull her to sleep.

The sound of keys rattling in the door jarred her and Henry from their sleep.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah, little man. I think that's her and daddy," she picked him up and carried him into the kitchen to meet his parents.

"Hey, baby. Were you a good boy for Aunt Mel and Uncle Spencer," JJ took him from Mel's arms.

"He sure was."

"Speaking of Spencer, where is he?" Will asked.

"Asleep on the couch," she didn't mean for the frustration to come out in her voice, and JJ caught on quickly.

"I can tell you care about him, and I know he care about you, but you know how Spence is."

"Yeah, I know. I've put up with his mixed signals for too long. I can't do it anymore."

"Wait, what's going on?"

"She can catch you up, while I wake sleeping beauty, and talk some since into him," JJ laughed at Will's lost expression.

Mel filled Will in on her situation, while she waited for Spencer. Will assured her that things would work out even if they didn't seem that way, but she just wasn't sure. Spencer finally came into the kitchen, but he seemed engulfed in thought.

"You ready doctor?

Spencer replied by nodding. She was irritated at this point. The entire car ride was silent, that's what made her come to the decision that she was going to let Spencer have a piece of her mind when they got to his apartment.

"Can I use your bathroom?" Mel decided that the words she had in store for him should be spoke inside.

"Uh, yeah, sure."

She decided to let him have as soon as he locked the door, "What the hell Reid?" he was clearly taken aback. "I'm so tired of your mixed signals. At first you were so standoffish, but the way you looked at me was as if I was the best thing you had ever seen. Then we have that moment at the BAU, but you push me away as soon as Derek walks into the room. If you're not into me …," her rant was halted by lips crashing into hers.

She wound her fingers into the back of his hair, and a moan escaped both of their mouths. HE stopped their kiss to ask if she was sure. Mel want to yell at him because of course she wanted this, but instead she responded by reattaching their lips. She began fumbling with his belt, and then decided she wanted him against the door because she knew she would have to take charge of this. She started trail kisses and bites across his jaw and down his neck.

"God, Spence. I've been wanting this since I beat you in chess," she whispered in his ear.

Spencer moaned in response, but his facial expression worried her. She was afraid he was only doing this to please her and not because he wanted to.

"Hey," she grabbed his chin, making him look her in the eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She was hurt, but didn't want Spencer to feel bad.

"Of course," he swallowed hard. "I just don't know what to do or how to process these feelings.

That was music to her ears. He did want her; he was only nervous. "I'll do all the work, Doctor. Just sit back and focus on the pleasure," she grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips. "Don't be afraid to touch me," she went back to kissing his jawline. "I don't bite … unless you're into that."

He slammed his head against the door as he nipped and sucked her way down his neck and chest, undoing the buttons on her way down. After she undid the last button, he shucked his shirt off. She noticed the change in his demeanor again, but this time she knew why he seemed uncomfortable. He wasn't confident in his body. Even though she found that ridiculous, because she didn't want to stop licking, biting, touching, and kissing it, she had to remind him that she wanted him.

"Spence, look at me. I'm undeniably attracted to you. In just a few minutes I'll prove that, but I want you to relax." She grabbed his hands again, but this time she slipped them up her shirt. "Touch me."

He ran his hands across her stomach and up to her breasts. Mel could tell he was afraid to do the wrong thing, so she nodded him on. She loved feeling him touch her and squeeze in this way. She let out a small moan, and he responded by squeezing harder.

"Oh God. Spencer…" she took the lead again, seeing that he froze up. She dropped to her knees in front of him and unzipped his pants with her teeth. Mel wanted him to feel comfortable touching her, "Remember Spencer, do what comes natural to you. If I don't like it I'll let you know." With her last words of encouragement, she wrapped her lips around his aching cock. She felt his hands grab her hair, and it made her moan around his dick. She wasn't a huge fan of giving head, but seeing how Spencer reacted made her love doing it. She could tell he was getting comfortable because he was controlling her thrust by pulling her hair back and forth. He yanked her hair harder, which surprised Mel, so she let his dick go with a loud pop.

"You want me to stop," she felt the precum dripping down the corner of her mouth, and caught his stare, which was full of lust.

"Bedroom," Spencer barked at her. The shy, awkward Spencer Reid was not who just spoke to her, but instead a confident, commanding Spencer Reid ordered her. She was soaking wet.

"Yes sir, lead the way." He grabbed her hand and led her into the bedroom, she was praying that this Spencer would stick around for the rest of the night.

"Get on the bed." Her prayers were answered. Although Mel was shocked she did as she was told. After she climbed onto the bed she saw Spencer shuck his pants off and climb onto the bed. Her straddled her hips. She couldn't help herself; she wrapped her hands around his neck and initiated another kiss. She wanted to tell Spencer how she felt about him, that she loved him, but she was better with her actions. She let this kiss be slower, attempting to put every ounce of love she felt for him in it. She was taking the lead again, but he soon put a stop to that. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head.

"From now on I'm in control," he whispered into her ear. "You'll do as I say. Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir," she moaned. God, he was a different person in the bedroom, and she loved it.

She loved her shy, sweet, awkward Spencer at work, but she also loved that this side of Spencer was secret to everyone but her.

He began sucking and nipping down her neck and chest. It was driving her insane. She wanted to be patient and let him lead, but she also wanted him inside her. Her let her wrists go, but she left them where he had placed them. She wanted to give him the power because seeing him like this was heavenly. He reached around her and unfastened her bra. The chilly air hit her breast, sending a tingling sensation through her body. If that wasn't enough to make her squirm, the a he admired her half naked body was hypnotizing. She said a quick prayer, hoping he wouldn't back down now. As if there was a God watching out for her, he grabbed one of her nipples between his fingers and twisted.

"Oh, God!" Finally, some of the contact she had craved from him. Feeling the pressure from his lithe fingers set her nerves on end. He hesitated again, she barely noticed it before she felt his hot mouth engulf the other one. "Shit! More Sir, please!" This man was going to be the end of her, but what a great end that would be.

Spencer switched to the other nipple and scraped his teeth across the sensitive ends.

"Oh, God. Yes!" She arched her back and grasped the sheets, his foreplay skills were amazing, but she wanted more. As if he could read her mind, he moved his mouth down her stomach, nipping and kissing a path to the edge of her pants. As she took deep breath, trying to compose herself, she felt Spencer pull her pants clear off her body. He may say he's not experienced, but he was a natural.

 *****Spencer's POV*****

He had become confident since they got into his bedroom, but is nerves began to overreact again. He wanted to please her; however, he didn't think he was going to be good enough for her. She had probably had huge guys that knew what they were doing. He wasn't going to be able to compare…

"Spence."

He looked up at her, and he had never seen anything as beautiful. "Yeah?"

"Do whatever you want to me. You did this to me. I know you see how wrecked I looked, and that is all because of you. Touch, bite, lick, fuck me, please sir."

As if that word was a drug that put all of his feelings in order, he knew what he wanted to do.

 ***** The Morning After*****

Spencer woke up as the sun started to creep through his window warming his face. He couldn't believe what had happened last night. It was easily the best night of his life, but when he turned over his heart sank. He woke up to an empty bed. Of course, she would leave, how could he ever think a woman like Mel would want to wake up to a man like himself. He rolled back over and buried his head in his pillow. He was head over heels for one of his coworkers that didn't feel the same. He was used to the rejection, but he thought that when he looked into her eyes that the love he felt was reflected. He was so lost in thought, that he didn't feel the weight on the other side of his bed. He only noticed the presence of another person when he heard his name.

"Spence? Are you alright?" It was Mel.

"You're still here?" He had to hold back his tears of relief.

"Of course," she smiled. "You aren't getting rid of me that easily."

She climbed on top of him and kissed him. He would never have enough of this woman. She started trailing kisses down his neck, chest, but as she reached the waistband of his boxers their phones both went off.

"Why can't psychopaths be respectful of our off days," she rolled off the bed. "You know, we both need a shower, but we don't have the time. Hotch said it was urgent."

"You can take the shower. I can wait until later."

"I have a better idea," she grabbed his hand and led him into the bathroom. After that morning, Spencer found a new duty to conserve water.

 ***** 2 Months later*****

Although their relationship had grown stronger and their sex lives sped up, they were met with horrific cases. One case, in particular, shook the entire team, especially Spencer. People were being murdered with radioactive bombs. It didn't take the team long to figure out who was behind the murders, but he wasn't easily caught. As the team closed in on his whereabouts he knocked Mel out from behind and strapped a bomb to her chest. Spencer almost threw up when he walked in and saw her.

"Hey, Spence," she was clearly fighting back tears.

"Guys! Hurry up! She's in here," Spencer was panicking. He couldn't lose her, he wouldn't lose her. "Mel, baby. We're going to get you out of here."

"Spencer! Get back. We don't know how the bomb is triggered!" Morgan came running into the room.

"I'm not leaving her!"

"Spencer, please listen to him."

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Spencer, we're going to call the bomb squad, but you need to get back in case something happens," Morgan was trying to help, but he didn't understand why he didn't want to leave her. They had decided to keep their relationship a secret because they liked their privacy, but screw privacy at this point.

"No Morgan, I'm not leaving her."

"Look, kid we all want to help, but there's not much we can do until the bomb squad gets here."

"Listen to him Spence, please." The tears were visible in her eyes, but she was trying hard to not let them roll down her cheek.

"I said I wasn't leaving you." Spencer kneeled on the floor and wiped a tear that got past her barrier. "I-I-I love you, Mel. I've known I have from the moment I met you, but I've been too scared to tell you," he was trying to hold back his tears now. "I can't leave you here alone. If we can't stop this bomb, then I'm going with you."

She couldn't hold back the tears now, "Spence, I love you too, but please you can't stop this. The team is going to need you, so please just listen to Derek."

"Spence, they won't get here in time. I'm going to try to disable the bomb, so I need you to leave this building and get behind the barrier outside."

"Spencer, please just listen to him."

He nodded. "Fine, but please let me kiss her." Morgan nodded. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't save you. I love you so much." He kissed her with everything he had left in him. He knew he would probably never see her again, so he gave it everything he had.

He was pacing outside, but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Reid, Derek knows what he is doing. He'll get them out." Just as Hotch finished his last word the building blew. Spencer dropped to his knees and lost it. Why couldn't have that been him. Mel was such a beautiful person inside and out.

"Spence?" he heard a familiar voice, and looked up.

"You're okay!" There stood the love of his life banged up, but alive.

"Of course," she smiled. "You aren't getting rid of me that easily."

At that point he didn't care who knew about their relationship. He grabbed her face and kissed her with as much intensity as he had when he thought he was losing her forever. He was lost in the kissed, until he heard someone clear their throat.

"The paramedics need to patch up some of those bumps and bruises, then you can have her back." Hotch smiled.

She headed to the ambulance, and Spencer knew what was coming. He was going to get berated and he was going to ask Mel to transfer.

"She's a great woman, Spencer. It's good to see you happy," Hotch patted his shoulder and walked away leaving spencer gaping.

That night they had "you almost died, I love you, our boss accepts us, you're my everything" sex, and I was beyond amazing.

 ***** Mel's POV*****

Mel woke up from the best sleep she had had in while. Spencer was sound asleep, so she decided to fix her a cup of coffee and let him sleep. She didn't think that she was ever going to be truly happy again, but Spencer transformed her life. She vowed to never love another man after what happened with Chris, but the moment she met Spencer she knew that she was going to break that vow. After drinking her coffee, she figured she would go wake Spencer because today was their off day, and she had plans to forget her name today. As she entered the room she noticed Spencer's body language was tensed. She became terrified that he regretted last night.

"Spence? Are you alright?" She was so nervous, until she heard his response.

"You're still here?" She had to hold back his tears of relief. He was upset because he thought she left, not because they had slept together.

"Of course," she smiled. "You aren't getting rid of me that easily."

She climbed on top of him and kissed him. She would never get enough of this man. She kissed her way down his neck, chest, and stomach, but when she got to the waistband of his boxers both of their phones went off.

"Why can't psychopaths be respectful of our off days," she rolled off the bed. "You know, we both need a shower, but we don't have the time. Hotch said it was urgent." If she couldn't spend her entire day getting to know every inch of Spencer's body, she could at least taste parts of him this morning.

"You can take the shower. I can wait until later."

"I have a better idea," she grabbed his hand and led him into the bathroom. After their morning, she sensed that she converted Spencer into a conservationist.

 *****2 Months Later*****

The past two months were great for their relationship, especially their sex life, but the cases at work were horrendous. Unsurprisingly Mel found herself in a terrifying situation. Radioactive bombs were being used to murder several people at an alarming rate. Although the suspect had been easy to figure out, he was not easy to catch. As the team closed in on his whereabouts, Mel felt a sharp pain in the back of her head, and woke up to a ticking noise. She looked down at her chest to see bright red numbers counting down. She knew that if Spencer found her first that he wasn't going to leave her, and she was right.

"Hey, Spence," she had to fight back tears.

"Guys! Hurry up! She's in here," Spencer had a panicked look on his face. "Mel, baby. We're going to get you out of here."

"Spencer! Get back. We don't know how the bomb is triggered!" Morgan came running into the room. This was the first time she was glad that Morgan was trying to be the hero because maybe Spencer would listen to him.

"I'm not leaving her!" Or maybe not.

"Spencer, please listen to him."

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Spencer, we're going to call the bomb squad, but you need to get back in case something happens," Morgan was trying to help, but Spencer was stubborn.

"No Morgan, I'm not leaving her."

"Look, kid we all want to help, but there's not much we can do until the bomb squad gets here."

"Listen to him Spence, please." She felt the tears forming in her eyes, but she was trying to keep them in. She didn't want to show Spencer that she was scared.

"I said I wasn't leaving you." Spencer kneeled on the floor and wiped a tear that got past her barrier. "I-I-I love you, Mel. I've known I have from the moment I met you, but I've been too scared to tell you," she could tell he was fighting back his tears now. "I can't leave you here alone. If we can't stop this bomb, then I'm going with you."

They had kept their relationship a secret up to this point, but now she was dying, and she didn't care who knew as long as Spencer knew. "Spence, I love you too, but please you can't stop this. The team is going to need you, so please just listen to Derek," tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Spence, they won't get here in time. I'm going to try to disable the bomb, so I need you to leave this building and get behind the barrier outside."

"Spencer, please just listen to him."

He nodded. "Fine, but please let me kiss her." Morgan nodded. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't save you. I love you so much." He kissed her with everything he had left in him. She loved him so much that it hurt knowing she was leaving him. She put everything she had into the kiss.

After Spencer left Mel tried to convince Derek to leave. "Derek, please go. If something happens to me, you are the only person that will make him keep fighting to live."

"I'm not leaving you. I have rarely seen Spencer look that upset. I can tell how much he loves you, and I'm not going to give up." With his last word he got the timer to stop and removed the bomb from her chest. She was beyond relieved that she would still be there for Spencer, but her happiness was short lived.

"Derek, what's that ticking noise?" Both sets of eyes followed the noise, leading them to the bomb with a timer reading ten seconds.

"Run!" And that's exactly what she did. She ran until she heard the loud blast and felt the heat from the explosion. She only paused for a second to catch her breath because she saw Spencer on his knees sobbing. He thought she was dead. She ran until she reached him.

"Spence?" he heard a familiar voice, and looked up.

"You're okay!" His face contorted from horror stricken to pure happiness.

"Of course," she smiled. "You aren't getting rid of me that easily."

At this point she could care less who knew of their relationship, and clearly Spencer didn't either. He grabbed her face and kissed her with so much furor and passion. She was so in love with the man in front of her, but their kiss was cut short when someone cleared their throat.

"The paramedics need to patch up some of those bumps and bruises, then you can have her back." Hotch smiled.

She nodded and walked toward the ambulance. She knew what that meant. It meant that he was going to ask for her to transfer and Spencer was going to try to transfer instead, but she wouldn't allow that. Why did she have to get herself in situations like this? Her self-berating was cut short by arms wrapping tightly around her. Apparently Hotch took the news well, and neither one of them was asked to transfer, this news led to "you almost died, I love you, our boss accepts us, you're my everything" sex, and I was beyond amazing.

 *****2 Months later*****

She woke up from her sleep with the urge to vomit…for the third night in a row.

"That's it," Spencer sleepily followed her to the bathroom and held her hair back. "I don't want to hear an argument. This could easily be due to radiation poisoning from that bomb."

"Spence, I wasn't exposed long enough. It is probably just a stomach bug." She was getting tired of his same old rant about radiation poisoning. There is no way that is what it was.

"Fine, if you refuse to go to the hospital, then I'm going to shave my beard and cut my hair,"

He had pulled out the big guns for this argument. Recently Spencer had let his hair grow out and grew a beard, which Mel loved. It was her weakness. "You wouldn't?"

"I'll do what I have to do to keep you healthy," he stated mater-a-factly.

"Fine, but when they tell me it's just a virus, you owe me a big bag of chocolate-covered bacon!"

"Chocolate-covered bacon?"

"I read an article about it being the new "it-food," and I've been craving it ever since."

"Fine, but for once, you're not right."

"I'm always right, doctor."

As she had predicted, the doctor didn't believe that her illness was caused by radiation poisoning, but he wanted to do some more blood tests to make sure. The doctor told her that they would have her results within a week, but it was highly unlikely. She couldn't wait to get that bag of chocolate-covered bacon. She felt like she was on cloud nine, but she was found it strange that she was so excited about food. She dismissed her doubt because she hadn't felt this happy since before Chris. As she entered the BAU, her mood improved, although she didn't think it was possible.

"Aunt Mel!" Henry ran toward her and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Hey, little guy. Did you miss me?"

"Yes! You are my favorite babysitter!"

"You're my favorite three-year-old!"

"So, what did the doctor say?" Spencer asked after she sat Henry down in front of the group.

"He sent my blood off to get tested, but he was almost sure it wasn't radiation poisoning," she stuck her tongue out at Spencer. "You owe me a bag of chocolate-covered bacon." She put her hand up to silence Derek, "Do not judge me Morgan."

"I'll buy you whatever you want. I'm just relieved that you are potentially healthy."

"Hey, Mel can I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course, JJ," she followed JJ away from the group.

"Do you have anything that you want to tell me?"

"No…JJ, are you okay?" She picked up Henry, who extended his arms out to her.

"Mel…you're glowing, craving things, and have been throwing up recently."

"Yeah, and your point is…" then it hit her. She had all the signs of being pregnant. "Oh my God! No, we used protection every time…I think. Oh JJ, but I don't want to get too excited after last time."

"What do you mean last time?" JJ's face went from joy to concern.

"Do you think Morgan could watch Henry for a second?" JJ told Henry t go talk to his uncle Derek for a while, and he ran into Morgan's arms.

"I've never told anyone about this, not even Spencer. It's just so hard to talk about." She cleared her throat. "Before I became a detective, I was going to be a trophy wife. I had met Chris through my father, who owned his own law firm. Chris was hand-picked by my father, and he was amazing… at first he was," she had to take a deep breath to control her emotions. "He was rich, and was interested in me, so I quickly became interested in him. JJ, he was great in the beginning. He was rich, sexy, sweet, and my parents worshipped the ground he walked on. It wasn't until after we got engaged that things turned terrible." She paused, and JJ grabbed her hand. "He started drinking. JJ, he would get so mean," she paused to stop the tears from flowing. "The first time he hit me, it didn't really hurt, but it scared me. Of course, the next day he bought me this beautiful necklace, and I foolishly forgave him. He didn't hit me again, he only threatened and grabbed me, but then I found out I was pregnant. I didn't feel sick other than extreme fatigue, but he told me to go to the doctor because he wasn't going to marry a dying woman."

"Oh, Mel."

"That's not even the worst part," she laughed to stop from crying. "When I went to the doctor I was shocked but overjoyed when they told me I was pregnant. I was already four months, so they could give me an accurate assumption of what the sex was. I was going to have a little girl." She couldn't contain the tears anymore. "I thought he would be happy, but God I was wrong. When I told him his face hardened and he slapped me so hard that I tasted blood. He knocked me clear off my feet, and began kicking me in the stomach. He was yelling at me for being a whore and that this would ruin his image. I have never been beaten so badly in my life, and I was an undercover operative after I left him. After he was done, I could tell the baby wasn't alive anymore. I can't explain how I knew it, but I just had this feeling. I laid in a puddle of my blood and tears for an hour before I decided I wasn't going to do this anymore. I was going to the police. I drove myself to the station, in the terrible state I was in, but when I got there my spirits were crushed. When I told the officer who I was reporting he told me to go home, that it was a waste of my time. I demanded to talk to the chief and he laughed in my face. He told me that Chris was one of the most powerful men in the state, he wasn't going to cross him." JJ had a horrified expression written across her face. "I didn't know what to do, so I went to my parents' house. My mother was horrified at how I looked, but when I told her what happened she turned angry at me. Her and my father were furious at me. They told me I was ungrateful and needed to fix what I messed up. I was broken by that point I had no one. I decided to just run. I traveled from Kentucky to Virginia, I lived in a battered women's home for a couple of years, but decided to enter the police academy. I wanted to help people. I needed something to live for because I had lost my will to live. I transformed myself into a confident, sexy, and intelligent woman, who was also exceptional at profiling. I rose to the top in my division, but I swore to never fall in love again. Then I got the opportunity here, and Spencer came into my life. I fought my feelings for him, but eventually I came to terms with them. Then we got the case with the child kidnapper, the horrific memories of laying on my kitchen floor came flooding back. I knew I couldn't let another little girl be murdered so I jumped in front of the bullet. I was so vulnerable, but he didn't take advantage of that. That's when I knew it was okay to love him; that he was the one meant for me. He loves my confidence and strength, but if I tell him about this he will see who I really am. JJ I can't lose him too."

"Mel, listen to me. He loves you, and you need to be completely honest with him about your past. He won't think any different of you. I promise. If you don't want to tell him that you may be pregnant that's okay, but you have to tell him about Chris."

Mel was sincerely trying to listen to JJ, but a man entering the BAU caught her eye. This couldn't be happening. He wasn't supposed to look for her. JJ noticed that her attention was elsewhere, so she followed her eyes.

"Mel? Mel, who is that?"

"Th-that-at's Chris."

 *****Spencer's POV*****

She woke up from her sleep with the urge to vomit…for the third night in a row.

"That's it," Spencer sleepily followed her to the bathroom and held her hair back. "I don't want to hear an argument. This could easily be due to radiation poisoning from that bomb."

"Spence, I wasn't exposed long enough. It is probably just a stomach bug." She was clearly irritated at him.

"Fine, if you refuse to go to the hospital, then I'm going to shave my beard and cut my hair," this of course was a hollow threat, but he knew how much she loved his beard and long hair.

"You wouldn't?"

"I'll do what I have to do to keep you healthy," he stated mater-a-factly.

"Fine, but when they tell me it's just a virus, you owe me a big bag of chocolate-covered bacon!"

"Chocolate-covered bacon?"

"I read an article about it being the new "it-food," and I've been craving it ever since."

"Fine, but for once, you're not right."

"I'm always right, doctor."

Spencer was on edge all day. He really hoped she was right, but something didn't sit right with him. She texted him the emoji that had its tongue sticking out. He hoped that meant good news. Having Henry at the BAU today had made things easier. He distracted his negative thoughts. He loved this little guy.

"Aunt Mel!" Henry ran toward her and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Hey, little guy. Did you miss me?"

"Yes! You are my favorite babysitter!"

"You're my favorite three-year-old!"

"So, what did the doctor say?" Spencer asked after she sat Henry down in front of the group.

"He sent my blood off to get tested, but he was almost sure it wasn't radiation poisoning," she stuck her tongue out at Spencer. "You owe me a bag of chocolate-covered bacon." She put her hand up to silence Derek, "Do not judge me Morgan."

"I'll buy you whatever you want. I'm just relieved that you are potentially healthy," he wasn't a fan of PDA, but he could make an exception this time. He planted a long kiss on her lips.

"Hey, Mel can I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course, JJ," she pecked Spencer on the lips again, and followed JJ.

"When are you gonna have one pretty boy?" Morgan wrapped his arm around Spencer

"Have what Morgan?" Spencer was lost.

"A baby genius," Morgan chuckled.

"I'm not."

"She doesn't want children?"

"I don't know, we haven't talked about it."

"Uh, Spence you can't just decide you aren't having children without talking to your significant other. I've never seen you any happier, and you are great with Henry. You'd make a great dad."

"Morgan my mother is a schizophrenic. I don't want to curse a child with my genetics."

"Spencer, you've told me yourself that genetics hasn't been proven to cause that."

"I don't want to take any chances Morgan. What do you think they are talking about? She looks upset."

"I don't know pretty boy," as Morgan finished his sentence a man in a suit approached them.

"I'm Chris Farley," he extended his hand to Spencer, but not Morgan. "I have a meeting with Agent Aaron Hotchner."

"His office is the first door on the left when you reach the top of the stairs," Morgan replied.

The man flinched, almost in disgust, when Morgan spoke to him. He paused a minute, didn't respond to Morgan, and went up the stairs.

"That guy was…"

"A racist," Morgan finished. Before Spencer could say anything else, Mel came rushing over with blood shot eyes.

"Spencer, I need to leave, I'll see you at home." But before she could take a step Hotch was talking to them, with the man in the suit by his side.

"This is Chris Farley, a former lawyer and current detective in Kentucky. I need you all in the briefing room in five minutes," Hotch spoke. Chris had a smug look on his face that didn't sit right with Spencer. It was like he was leering at Melody.

"Spencer, I can't. I need to go home. Tell Hotch I'll explain everything later," she whispered and almost ran out of the building. Something was terribly wrong, and Spencer wasn't going to wait to find out.

"JJ, something is wrong with Mel. She just ran out of the building. That isn't like her. What did you talk about?"

"Spence, I can't tell you that. You need to talk to her," she grabbed his shoulder to stop him from leaving. "Not right now, when you get home tonight."

Spencer tried to pay attention during the briefing, but he was concerned about Mel. He wanted to get to the bottom of this, so when they were dismissed form the briefing room he was relieved. They had to meet back here at 5:00 am to fly to Kentucky, but he had to get home to Mel now.

"Reid?' Hotch stopped him in his tracks. "Fill Mel in on the case."

"Uh I wasn't paying much attention. She ran out today, and I've been worried sick. I think it might have something to do with her doctor's appointment. I'm sorry sir, I know my job needs to come first."

"You're wrong. If we aren't in the field, she needs to come first. I'll send you the files. I hope everything is alright."

"Thank you." Spencer ran out of the BAU as fast as he could, bumping into Chris.

"Hey, man what's the hurry?"

"Oh sorry. My girlfriend is sick at home. I've got to get going." Spencer couldn't kick that horrible feeling in his gut. He couldn't lose her, and he would do whatever it took to keep her healthy.

He arrived at their apartment, finding Mel on the couch with swollen puffy eyes. He could tell she had been crying, and that she must have just recently stopped.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Spencer, we need to talk," she was barely audible. "I've been keeping something from you, but after I tell you, you have to promise to not look at me differently."

Oh God. She was dying. He thought he was going to puke, but he needed to be strong for Mel. He shook his head in response and sat down beside her on the couch grabbing her hand.

"I've never told you anything about my past because I was so ashamed of it. I was weak and vulnerable then, and that's not the woman you fell in love with." So, this wasn't going how he thought it would. Spencer was lost, and that made him even more anxious than he already was. "The man that was with Hotch today at the BAU…"

"Chris?" Spencer interrupted.

"Yeah, Chris. Well we were engaged five years ago."

"Okay…" Spencer was still confused. The way Mel ran out of the BAU today, seemed like she saw a ghost…It clicked then, he used to hurt her. It was written all over her face, the fear, anxiety, and pain. He had hurt this amazing woman that he was madly in love with.

"Spence, I can tell that you've put two and two together, but there is a huge story that has defined who I am today." She told him her story, his hatred of this man grew with every sentence. "I just don't want you to not love me anymore Spence. I was so weak, and I know you love how confident and strong I am now, but please Spence…" tears were streaming down her cheeks by his point. She was begging him to love her, but he didn't understand why. She was an amazing woman.

"Shhhh. Baby, look at me. This doesn't make me love you any less, it makes me love you so much more. You had strength you didn't even know about. Your family turned their backs on you, but you still made it on your own." He stroked her hair and held her as she cried.

"The worst part about all of this, is that I have a little sister in Kentucky that I never get to see because of those three. I promised myself that I would go back once she turned 18 and take her away from them if she wanted."

"Yeah? What is her name?" Spencer could tell talking about her sister made her happy, so he tried to keep her on that thought path.

"Jolene Brooks. I wanted to name my little girl after her." Spencer paused because that name sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it. "Spence? Is everything alright?"

A lump was caught in his throat. It had hit him. He knew where he heard that name from. He pulled out is phone, without thinking, and opened the case files. The latest victim was staring at him…Jolene Brooks.

"Oh my God," Mel had been looking over his shoulder. "Oh my God! He did this! He killed my baby sister!"

"Mel. Calm down. Please. Who are you talking about?"

"Chris! Chris did this! I know he did!"

"Mel, I know he is a terrible person, but why would he kill your sister?"

"Spencer, why would he kill his unborn child? Why did he beat his fiancé until she could barely move? Because he is psychopath. Show me the other victims." Her eyes grew wide as she saw the victims, he was so concerned about her losing her sister that he didn't see the resemblance. "Spencer, look at these women. Who do they look like?"

Spencer swallowed hard, "You."

"We have to talk to Hotch, but secretly because Chris can't know that we are a couple."

"What? Why?"

"Spencer, he will hurt you. I cannot lose you. You are all I have," she began to break down. "He took everyone from me Spence, everyone. My baby, Jolene. He can't take you."

"It's going to be alright. We need to talk to Hotch tonight. I'll call him now." Spencer dialed his number in hopes of Hotch picking it up. It had gotten late and they had an early morning ahead, but this was critical information for the case and the team's safety.

"Reid, is everything okay?"

"Not exactly. Sir, I have some vital information that I need to share with you."

"Well, go ahead."

"It needs to be discussed in person. It's pretty extensive."

"Alright, then. You can share your information with Agent Farley, as well."

"Why would I do that? I mean why would we disturb him at his hotel?"

"Because Reid, he stayed at my place tonight. His room got double booked."

"Oh…"

"Reid, are you there?"

"Yeah, I'll be over soon, but I think it's best if I meet with you first," he hung the phone up feeling defeated. He didn't want to leave Mel after what they had found out, but how could they avoid Farley's questions when they arrived together. His anger grew with every minute. He was going to make sure this bastard paid. He felt the hot tears forming at the corners of his eyes. He was disrupted from his thoughts by a familiar voice.

"Spence, I'll be fine."

"What?"

"I can tell you're worried about leaving me. I promise I will be okay. What's the worst that could happen at this point?" If only Spencer would have argued with her this time. If only Spencer would have listened to the feeling in his stomach. If only Spencer wouldn't have gotten so angry, and let that fog his instincts. If he would have been a better boy-friend, then things might have ended differently.

 ***** Mel's POV*****

She had to get away from him. She had spent the past five years recreating herself and more importantly running away from him. Why did he have to show up when she was finally happy? She had an amazing job, a marvelous boyfriend, and possibly a baby on the way, but everything was going too well, and the universe had to remind her that nothing is ever that perfect.

She had plans to tell Spencer about Chris, but not this soon. She knew what would happen when she told him, he wouldn't lover her anymore because the strong and confident woman he fell in love with was just a façade. She couldn't stop the tears from pouring out of her eyes. She was going to lose the man she loved because of Chris. He will never rest until she is miserable or dead, and she wasn't sure which would come first.

She heard keys in the door, signaling that it was time to face her fate. She wiped her face, took a deep breath, and sat on the couch waiting for Spencer.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Spencer, we need to talk," she could barely get the words out. "I've been keeping something from you, but after I tell you, you have to promise to not look at me differently." She saw the color drain from his face, this was going to tear her apart. "I've never told you anything about my past because I was so ashamed of it. I was weak and vulnerable then, and that's not the woman you fell in love with," she took a deep breath hoping her could connect some of the dots. "The man that was with Hotch today at the BAU…"

"Chris?" Spencer interrupted.

"Yeah, Chris. Well we were engaged five years ago."

"Okay…" she searched his face, and could see the gears turning. After what felt like an eternity, he figured it out, it was written all over his face.

"Spence, I can tell that you've put two and two together, but there is a huge story that has defined who I am today." She told him her story, and held it together until the end. "I just don't want you to not love me anymore Spence. I was so weak, and I know you love how confident and strong I am now, but please Spence…" tears were streaming down her cheeks by his point. She was begging him to love her. She would do whatever it took to keep him.

"Shhhh. Baby, look at me. This doesn't make me love you any less, it makes me love you so much more. You had strength you didn't even know about. Your family turned their backs on you, but you still made it on your own." Relief washed over her. He didn't hate her, he didn't fall out of love with her, but instead he loved her more. She never knew that she could be loved this way.

"The worst part about all of this, is that I have a little sister in Kentucky that I never get to see because of those three. I promised myself that I would go back once she turned 18 and take her away from them if she wanted."

"Yeah? What is her name?" Talking about her sister made her happy. It gave her something to look forward to. She only had a couple of months until she was eighteen.

"Jolene Brooks. I wanted to name my little girl after her." Spencer scrunched his brow in a way that worried Mel. "Spence? Is everything alright?"

Spencer pulled out his phone and opened what looked like case files. She couldn't help herself from peeking over his shoulder, but what she saw almost made her puke.

"Oh my God," Jolene's face was on Spencer's phone. Not as a witness, but a victim. "Oh my God! He did this! He killed my baby sister!"

"Mel. Calm down. Please. Who are you talking about?"

"Chris! Chris did this! I know he did!"

"Mel, I know he is a terrible person, but why would he kill your sister?"

"Spencer, why would he kill his unborn child? Why did he beat his fiancé until she could barely move? Because he is psychopath. Show me the other victims." Mel became even more sickened when she truly noticed the other victims. "Spencer, look at these women. Who do they look like?"

"You."

"We have to talk to Hotch, but secretly because Chris can't know that we are a couple."

"What? Why?"

"Spencer, he will hurt you. I cannot lose you. You are all I have," she began to break down again. "He took everyone from me Spence, everyone. My baby, Jolene. He can't take you."

"It's going to be alright. We need to talk to Hotch tonight. I'll call him now." Spencer took out his phone and dialed his number. She didn't pay much attention to his words, but she could tell he was worried about her.

"Spence, I'll be fine."

"What?"

"I can tell you're worried about leaving me. I promise I will be okay. What's the worst that could happen at this point?" If only she would have begged Spencer to stay. If only she would have put her pride aside for once, maybe things would've worked out differently.

 *****Spencer's POV*****

He wasn't much of a driver, but this was no time for irrational fears. He sped to Hotch's house; he didn't want to leave her alone for longer than necessary. When he got there, he tried to be silent, in fear of drawing Chris's attention. He knocked on the door rapidly.

"You do realize that we are leaving at 5:00 in the morning Reid? This better be important." Hotch answered the door, with irritation written across his face.

"Hotch, I swear. Please let's go to your office." The irritation on Hotch's face was replaced by worry. "Where's Chris?"

"He's in Jack's room. Jack was staying with his aunt, so I let him sleep in there."

Spencer explained everything to his boss, and it wasn't until he pointed out that Jolene Brooks was Mel's sister that Hotch's expression switched again. This time it was his "no bullshit" face. "I believe that Mel is on to something, but we need evidence to back it up. We can't let Chris find out we know anything. Go back home, and act like you know nothing in the morning." He noticed the doubt and worry on Spencer's face. "We'll catch the bastard. Tell Mel it might be better if she stays with a friend here while we fly to Kentucky."

Spencer nodded and thanked Hotch for believing them. He knew that keeping Mel away from the case and Chris was for the best. He hoped she would see it that way. He decided to stop and get Mel's favorite candy bar at the gas station. It wasn't much, but he knew she would appreciate it. When he got to their apartment it was eerily quiet, Mel was nowhere to be found. As if on cue his phone buzzed.

 _Hey, babe I decided to go to Casey's house. I didn't want to be alone any longer, and I knew Hotch would take me off the case. I love you! Be safe and catch that bastard._

He wasn't familiar with a Casey, but he was sure that she met her at the gym because other than work and home that was the only place she went. He couldn't believe she decided to remove herself from the case, but he was relieved. He knew she was struggling, and he was glad she understood her limits. It would be weird not sharing a bed with her, but if that was all he had to sacrifice to put that bastard behind bars then he would survive.

 _Alright babe. I was scared you would fight me on this one. I love you too. Don't worry I'll be back in no time, and he'll be behind bars for good._

Spencer awoke from an unsettling dream to the sound of his home phone ringing. Who the hell would be calling at 4:30 in the morning. "Hello," Spencer growled out.

"Is Melody Brooks there?"

"No, but this is her boyfriend. Who is calling?"

"This is Doctor Kelley's office, I'm Mandy her niece acting as a receptionist."

"Oh, is everything okay. She told me that Dr. Kelley sent her blood out for testing."

"Yes sir, that's actually what I was calling about."

"Well, um could you tell me the results?" Spencer knew that legally they weren't supposed to tell him, given that they weren't married, but Mandy sounded rather young.

"Umm I don't know if I'm supposed to do that"

"Oh, I understand, but we had a bet about what was going on with her. I'm pretty sure I am right, but she will never admit that. Do you think you could tell me, so I could make sure she told the truth?"

"Oh, a bet!" Spencer hooked her, now he just had to reel her in. "Well what did you think was going on?"

"Oh, I said radiation poisoning or the flu." He almost dropped the phone when laughter burst in his ear.

"Sorry, sir I didn't mean to laugh, but it looks like you lost. Her suspicions were right, she's pregnant!"

The phone fell from his hand. WHAT IN THE HELL. This couldn't be happening. She knew how he felt, and she kept her suspicions from him. He was furious. He couldn't be a father. He absolutely didn't want to bring a child into this world. He knew that she was going through a lot, but that didn't stop his angry text. She was safe with her friend and they were going to catch Chris, but he wasn't going to let this go.

 _I got a phone call this morning… from Dr. Kelley's office. The receptionist was her young niece, so I got her to spill. Why in the hell didn't you tell me you thought you were pregnant! You knew I didn't want any kids. They could be schizophrenic like my mother! Melody I now you're going through a lot, but you kept this from me before all of this. I don't know if I can forgive you._

As soon as he sent it he felt terrible, but she had no right to keep that from him. He was fuming. He was ready to arrest that bastard, so he didn't feel guilty about being so angry. If Spencer would've known the truth he never would have sent that message. He didn't deserve her, and now he was going to be forced to live without her.

 *****Mel's POV*****

Five minutes after Spencer left she heard a knock at the door, he must have forgotten his keys. She loved that man so much, but sometimes he was so clueless.

"Babe, did you forget the keys…" her sentence got stuck in her throat because the face staring at her wasn't her loving Spencer, but Chris.

"Hey, babe. Did you miss me?" he inched closer to her. She attempted to run to her cell phone, but he was faster. "I don't think so. If you try anything I promise I'll shoot your little boyfriend and make you watch,"

"C-c-Chris, pl-pl-please," she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Save the begging for later, baby. Now if you don't want anything to happy to your precious Spencer then I recommend you coming with me." She was terrified. She knew what he was capable of, and she knew that he wouldn't hesitate.

"O-o-okay, just don't h-h-hurt him," she was caught off guard by a blinding sting. He had slapped her.

"What did I say about the begging? You're pathetic." Chris grabbed her wrist, and floods of memories came rushing past the wall she had built up. This man was her weakness. The one sick bastard that she couldn't intimidate. The one that she was terrified of. She knew she had to steady her voice, in fear he would hit her again.

"Why did you kill those women? Why did you kill Jolene? She never did anything to you!" She had to fight back tears to keep her words in check.

"Mel, you don't need to worry about why I killed them. You need to worry about how I'm going to kill you," he whispered in her ear, sending chills of terror down her spine. "Now, come on. We're going to go somewhere more private." He drug her out of her apartment and into the hall, "Act natural. If someone gets any idea that you're not going with me willingly I will kill the both of you. Do you understand?"

Melody nodded her head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you," he squeezed her arm tighter.

"Yes, I understand," she couldn't stop the tears at the is point. He was the evilest man she had ever encountered, and she knew she wasn't getting out alive, but she could still save Spencer."

"Yes, what? I know you didn't forget your manners."

"Yes, sir."

Chris threw her in the back of his car, and tied her ankles and wrists together. She was trying to figure out anyway to leave Spencer a clue, but with her arms ties it was going to be impossible. Then an idea hit her.

"Spencer is going to be worried about me when he comes home and I'm not there. I should leave a note, so he doesn't get suspicious."

"You have a point, but I'm not allowing you to write a note. You could easily leave him a message telling him the truth."

Damn it, he was smarter than he looked. "If you write it, he'll know. He knows my hand writing."

Chris let out a sigh. This was her only hope. "Then you'll just have to text him, better yet I'll text him for you. Just tell me what to say so that he doesn't get any ideas."

She was devastated. She couldn't leave a secret message in a text, unless…

"Tell him that I went to stay with Casey," she had a childhood friend named Casey that was probably still in Kentucky, but Chris didn't know that. He never paid any attention to her friends. She was hoping Spencer would notice that she had never spoke about a Casey before, and when they got to Kentucky that they would cross paths. It was a long shot, but she had to take it.

"And tell him I love him. That he should be safe, and…" she paused not knowing if she should test his limits or not, "to catch that bastard."

He laughed. "That sounds perfect, but who is Casey?"

"I met her at the gym. She is my only friend outside of the team," she was great at thinking on her feet. She had practice doing that when she had to come up with stories about her bruises he inflicted on her.

Chris didn't ask any more questions. "I'll send it once we're in the clear."

She swallowed hard, trying to stop the tears. She prayed. Something she hadn't done since the first night he beat her. She asked God to protect Spencer, and that he wouldn't be the one to find her body.

They drove for what felt like hours. She tried to keep up with the turns, but there were too many. She had lost all hope for surviving by this point. She knew he would kill her. That is why he had killed the other women. She just hoped that they could catch him. She couldn't fight her sleep anymore. Her eyes got heavy and she dozed off.

She woke up when she felt the car jerk to a stop. "Your precious boyfriend texted back almost immediately," Chris's voice was dripping with malice.

"What did he say?" She was hoping to hear some sort of secret message.

"You're lucky. He didn't sound suspicious."

The last ounce of hope that she had left slipped away in a tear that trailed down her face. What she would do just to kiss Spencer one last time, and let him know how happy he had made her. Her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain in her belly. She had almost forgot about her an JJ's conversation. She was sure when she failed the test for the flu, that she was probably pregnant. She hadn't wanted to keep her suspicions from Spencer, but she wanted to be sure before she said anything. She knew that he didn't want any children, but she was sure that he would change his mind once he found out. More tears escaped her eyes. Chris couldn't find out about the baby or he would lose it.

"Come on. Let's go."

They must have really driven for hours. The sun was starting to rise, which meant the team was off to Kentucky. Chris was supposed to go with them. That meant that she would have an opportunity to escape. Her drug her into what looked like an abandoned cabin.

"Now, I've got to go to Kentucky, and help solve those terrible murders. Don't think that you can just escape either, I'm going…" Chris stopped mid-sentence and looked down at her phone. "You whore!" He hit her so hard that it knocked her down. "You're fucking pregnant again! And with him!" He was kicking her. Oh god, this was it he was going to beat her to death. She tasted blood. He snatched her off the ground. "I was going to put off killing you, but you don't deserve to live any longer." He punched her square in the nose and she felt a sharp pain on the back of her head. Her vision became foggy. She had hit her head on something, and was slowly going to bleed out. She wished she could see Spencer one last time.

She knew she had lost all sensibility when she heard Spencer's voice. She felt him stroking her hair and his tears were dripping onto her cheek. Wait, this wasn't a hallucination this was reality.

"Spence," she croaked out.

"Yeah, baby. It's me. I figured out your message. Just hang on you're going to be okay."

"I love you Spence. Please don't be afraid to move on." Those were the last words she spoke before everything went dark.

 *****Spencer's POV*****

He was beyond angry at this point. Why didn't she just tell him? When he got to the BAU everyone, but Chris was there.

"Good mornin,' pretty boy." Morgan chirped.

"Not in the mood Derek." Spencer huffed. "Where's Chris?"

"He went to the hotel to get his money refunded." Hotch informed. "We are meeting Casey Montgomery when we land. She was a childhood friend of Melody and Jolene Brooks."

Casey? Spencer thought. That was the friend Mel was supposed to stay with last night, but she lived in Kentucky. Last night flashed through Spencer's mind. Hotch's SUV was the only vehicle in the driveway. Oh god, he took her. Spencer may not have proof, but he didn't need it. "We need to track Mel's phone, now!"

"Spencer, what is wrong?"

"Damn it! Please, he has her. Chris has Mel! He sent a fake text from her saying that she was staying with Casey. I have never heard her mention a Casey until then, but I was too tired to realize that!"

"I tracked her phone," Garcia chimed in. "She's in an abandon house about twenty minutes from here."

Spencer ran out of the BAU. Why did he have to send that terrible message? Why couldn't he protect her?

"Spence," JJ touched his shoulder. "You don't need to drive. Come on get in the SUV with me and Morgan."

He followed JJ to the vehicle ad got into the back seat. He was trying so hard to keep it together, but he couldn't help but imagine what he was doing to her. If he had sent that message that meant that he had seen the one about her being pregnant. Spencer had killed his unborn baby and possibly the love of his life.

"Reid? Spencer?" Morgan was talking to him. "Look man, we'll find her."

"I killed them. It's all my fault."

"Spence, it's not your fault. We will save her."

"Them Morgan, them!" Spencer was hysterical at this point. "She's pregnant. She's pregnant, and I got angry! I sent her a stupid message that I'm sure he received! I killed them both," his anger slipped into sobs. He wouldn't be able to live with himself after this. He sobbed into his hands until they reached the cabin.

"Spence, maybe you should wait in the car," JJ was only worried about his sanity. He knew that she didn't want him to see her lifeless body, but he didn't deserve to wait in the vehicle.

"No," was all he could muster as he got out of the vehicle. Hotch led the team and kicked the door down. Morgan tackled Chris onto the ground and cuffed him. Spencer would have thrown in a couple kicks, but se caught his eye. His beautiful Mel was on the ground in a pool of her blood. He wanted to puke, but he needed to get to her. Her faintly heard someone call in an ambulance, but nothing was audible except the sound of blood pumping in his ears.

"Mel, baby. It's me. Spencer," He grabbed her in his arms. She was so bruised and bloody. He kept trying to wake her, but he was afraid that she was dead. He couldn't accept that, he wouldn't. He needed her to be okay.

"Spence," she croaked out.

"Yeah, baby. It's me. I figured out your message. Just hang on you're going to be okay." Relief consumed him, but it was soon replaced by dread with her next words.

"I love you Spence. Please don't be afraid to move on."

His world was crumbling around him. He wasn't allowed in the ambulance with Mel because of the severity of her injuries. They told him they needed as many EMT's in the back as they could fit. JJ had promised to take him immediately to the hospital. Spencer didn't feel alive anymore. It was a weird sensation. He heard the noise and saw the movement around him, but couldn't hear the words and the figures moving seemed blurry. It had begun to rain, and Spencer was soaked to the bone. The images of the text message he sent, and Mel's bloody body flashed through his brain. He wanted them to go away, but he didn't deserve it. He needed to be in pain after what he had said.

"Spence. Spencer." JJ was shaking him. "Come on, lets go to the hospital." She had to almost drag him into the vehicle and buckle him in. She was trying to distract him from Mel's condition by talking about Henry, but Spencer didn't hear her words. "I love you Spencer. Please don't be afraid to move on was playing through his head like a mantra.

"Let's stop by your place and get you some dry clothes."

"No."

"But Spencer…"

"I said no, JJ"

"Okay, Spence." The rest of the ride was silent, at least Spencer thought it was. Everything was a blur to him until he got to the hospital. JJ helped him out of the vehicle and led him into the waiting room. The rest of the team were right behind them. He only noticed words in their conversations. Mel, alive, dead, and the baby were the ones that stuck with him. Mel the love of his life. Alive what he hoped they both were. Dead what he wanted to be, but didn't deserve it. The baby, something he never wanted, but now he wasn't sure.

 *****Present Day*****

Spencer loved being Henry's godfather and "Uncle Reid" to Jack, but he never thought of having children of his own. He couldn't bear the thought of his child inheriting his mother's schizophrenia, or having to go through the torment he had. Sure, he had turned out okay, and maybe mental illness wasn't purely genetics. If only he had thought about this before he had gotten angry, then he wouldn't be soaked to the bone from the rain and blubbering while the love of his life was on the operating table. His team was trying to comfort him, but he didn't hear their words. He didn't deserve to be comforted. He had potentially killed his girlfriend and unborn child.

The dam he had created to hold back his tears, was about to burst from the pressure of emotions he was having. He slid down the wall onto the floor and tears ripped through him. He felt hands trying to sooth him and words trying to calm him. He couldn't take it. Why didn't they understand that he deserved to feel this way?

"That's enough!" Spencer lashed out. "I don't want your pity, your touches, or your words. I don't deserve them! This is my fault! Because I was terrified of being a father I lashed out! I sent a message and Chris found out she was pregnant. He beat her because I was an idiot! A selfish, terrible, undeserving idiot." His anger turned into tears and he started to sob again.

"Spencer Reid?" A doctor walked into the waiting room.

"Yeah," he sniffed preparing himself for the terrible news of her death.

"She's asking for you."

 *****Mel's POV*****

After she blacked out in Spencer's arm, she began fading in and out of consciousness. She didn't know what was going on. All she wanted to do was sleep, but the aching in her head and the unfamiliar voices saying her name wouldn't allow her. She tried to remember what had happened, but nothing was coming to her. She felt a terrible pain in her stomach and the memories came flooding back. Oh god not her baby! Not this time. She had to tell these people that she was pregnant.

"B-b-b…" she couldn't get her words out.

"Shhh, we're taking you to the hospital. You're going to be fine." A woman was clutching her hand. She was able to remove it from her grasp and clutch her stomach.

"Oh god, you're pregnant?" Mel couldn't get her words out, so she grabbed the woman's hand and squeezed. That was all the energy she had, and sleep consumed her.

She awoke to more unfamiliar voices, and a bright light shining in her eyes. That was not helping her headache, whatsoever. A man peered down and her and said something, but she only saw his lips moving. A ringing in her ears was blocking all other sounds. Her eyes started to slide shut, and she began to feel lightheaded. The pain had completely stopped. She felt as if she was floating in the air. She didn't feel dead, but she was pretty sure that she was. It would explain the lack of pain, the lightheadedness, and the fact that she saw her sister holding a little girl, both smiling at her.

"Mommy!" The little curly headed girl squealed and hopped out of Jolene's lap.

"Jolene, get back here. It's not mommy's time to be with us yet."

She didn't understand what her sister had meant, but suddenly, they were gone. No, she wanted them back. That was her baby sister and the daughter she had lost so long ago. She didn't want to live anymore. She just wanted to die so she could be with them again. The words of her sister rang in her ears "It's not mommy's time to be with us yet." She had another baby and a wonderful boyfriend to fight for. She couldn't leave them. Spencer would blame himself. A beeping noise replaced her thoughts. It sounded like a heart monitor flatlining. Oh god, no. She was going to live. She bolted up right with a loud gasp.

"Ms. Brooks, calm down. You're in the hospital." A friendly woman was trying to comfort her.

"Spencer. I need Spencer Reid!"

"Okay, okay. Just calm down. The doctor will get him." Mel relaxed, but then soon noticed the pain shooting through her body.

"Ughhhh." Broken ribs. "Hissss." Stitches in her head. She hurt like hell, but she couldn't let Spencer know that.

"Mel," Spencer was completely wrecked. She knew he must blame himself. "I thought I lost you."

"Of course, you're not getting rid of me that easily."

"I-I-I'm so so-o-or-rry," Spencer sobbed into her stomach.

"Baby. Spencer, it is not your fault."

"I found out you were pregnant by tricking the receptionist, and sent a stupid pissed off text. He beat you almost to death because I was such a selfish idiot."

"Spencer, look at me please. You were not the one who beat me. You were not the one that almost killed me." She took a deep breath trying to compose herself. "I should have told you that I thought I was pregnant, but I wanted to be sure." A few tears slipped down her cheek. "I-I-I don't think we have to worry about that though."

"God, Mel I'm so sorry. I took your baby away because I was careless. I couldn't protect you."

"Spencer. Please just…" her sentence was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Sorry to disturb you, I'm doctor Flint. I just wanted to check up on you." Spencer took a seat on the couch beside her bed, but she wouldn't allow him to let go of her hand. "On a scale from 1-10 how bad is the pain."

"Um. In my head about a 3 or 4. In my ribs about an 8 or 9."

"That's perfectly normal. Quite a few of your ribs were broken. They have to heal on their own." A nurse entered the room with what looked like a strange computer. "One of the EMT's informed us that you were pregnant," he gave her a half smile.

"Yeah. About 4 months along." Her throat felt incredibly dry.

"Ms. Brooks I hate to say this, but it would be nearly impossible for a baby to survive the attack you endured." She felt Spencer's hand close around hers tighter.

"I'm aware. I know you have to do the ultrasound for procedure purposes," she paused. "I've been through this before." The cool gel ran shivers down her spine. She couldn't look at the screen; she couldn't bear to see her lifeless baby. Memories of the first time were flashing through her mind. It was beginning to be too much, but the she heard it. Her eyes shot open at the steady thud coming from the machine. She couldn't believe her ears, but as she looked at the doctor his face said it all.

"Ms. Brooks, um, that's a…"

"Oh my God!" Mel cut him off. "Spencer, do you hear that?"

"Uh, I don't understand," his blood shot eyes and tear stained cheeks broke her heart, but the little thud made everything okay.

"Spence, that's the baby's heart beat!"

"What? Seriously? I thought you said that survival was impossible?" Mel was trying to search Spencer's face for how he felt about the baby, but his questions were making him unreadable. She knew he originally didn't want any children, but after the entire situation she had hoped he would be excited.

"I said it was nearly impossible, but that is definitely a heartbeat." At the doctor's words, Spencer burst into tears. Mel's heart sank. He still didn't want kids. She thought she was going to be sick, but then Spencer kissed her.

"We're having a baby, Mel! The baby is okay!" Spencer was crying happy tears. He was happy! She couldn't help the tears.

"I know, Spence! I'm so…" her sentence was interrupted by another kiss.

"We'll give you some privacy," the doctor smiled.

"You can send the team in. I know they're worried."

Mel's weekend had been a rollercoaster of emotions. Her ribs ached, and her head pounded, but the physical pain had nothing on the happiness in her heart. She was in love with a man that loved her completely, a wonderful job, a healthy baby, and a loving team. She had suffered a lot, and she knew that the realization of that would come later, but as of now she was going to bask in the happiness. She couldn't wait to tell the team that they would be gaining a new member.

"Girl Genius!" Penelope was first in the room. "I am so glad you are okay."

"Me too, Garcia." Mel tried to laugh, but it still hurt. Spencer quickly caught on to her discomfort.

"Take it easy, babe." She gave him a small smile.

"I'm glad you're both okay," JJ smiled as the rest of the team followed in behind her.

"Yeah, all THREE of us are healthy considering the circumstances." Mel spoke up, and Spencer grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"All three of… wait a second. You're pregnant!" Penelope squealed.

"Yeah, she is." Spencer smiled.

"After all that you went through? You have a fighter on your hands," tears were in JJ's eyes. "Spence, you better hope it's a boy, or you're going to be in trouble."

"Yeah, pretty boy. She'll have all of the boys falling for her," Derek chuckled.

"It's definitely a fighter. I guess you can say it's genetics." Spencer smiled at Mel.

 *****Spencer's POV*****

Spencer was terrified to go into her room. He felt slightly relieved that she was able to ask for him, but that didn't stop the panic he felt. Of course, she wouldn't blame him for what happened to her, even though it was mostly his fault that she was in that situation. When he walked in the room his heart shattered, seeing her bruised and bandaged up. He had caused this, and his mind kept going back to the phone call with the receptionist. She had been pregnant. Had been. He thought he would burst into tears at any moment.

"Mel," That was all he could muster. "I thought I lost you."

"Of course, you're not getting rid of me that easily."

"I-I-I'm so so-o-or-rry," Spencer sobbed into her stomach.

"Baby. Spencer, it is not your fault."

"I found out you were pregnant by tricking the receptionist, and sent a stupid pissed off text. He beat you almost to death because I was such a selfish idiot."

"Spencer, look at me please. You were not the one you beat me. You were not the one that almost killed me." She took a deep breath. "I should have told you that I thought I was pregnant, but I wanted to be sure." He saw a few tears trickle down her face. "I-I-I don't think we have to worry about that though."

"God, Mel I'm so sorry. I took your baby away because I was careless. I couldn't protect you."

"Spencer. Please just…" her sentence was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Sorry to disturb you, I'm doctor Flint. I just wanted to check up on you." Spencer decided to take a seat on the couch beside her to get out of the doctor's way, but she wouldn't release his hand. He was okay with that, he ever wanted to let go of her hand again. "On a scale from 1-10 how bad is the pain."

"Um. In my head about a 3 or 4. In my ribs about an 8 or 9." Hearing how severely she was hurting made him sick. He wished he could take all of her pain away.

"That's perfectly normal. Quite a few of your ribs were broken. They have to heal on their own." A nurse entered the room with what looked like a strange computer. "One of the EMT's informed us that you were pregnant," he gave her a half smile.

"Yeah. About 4 months along." He had to close his eyes to prevent tears from slipping out of his eyes.

"Ms. Brooks I hate to say this, but it would be nearly impossible for a baby to survive the attack you endured." His grip tightened on her hand.

"I'm aware. I know you have to do the ultrasound for procedure purposes," she paused. "I've been through this before." He thought he was going to puke. Anger and sorrow filled his heart at her words. He was angry at Chris for putting her through that the first time, he was angry at himself for doing it to her the second time, and he felt sorry that she went through these events. His thoughts were disturbed by a strange thumping sound on the monitor, and the doctor's voice.

"Ms. Brooks, um, that's a…"

"Oh my God!" Mel cut him off. "Spencer, do you hear that?"

"Uh, I don't understand," The excitement in her voice was confusing, given the situation. "Spence, that's the baby's heart beat!"

"What? Seriously? I thought you said that survival was impossible?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The baby was alive! He was going to be a daddy, and more importantly Mel was finally going to be able to be a mommy.

"I said it was nearly impossible, but that is definitely a heartbeat." At the doctor's words, Spencer burst into tears. The doctor's confirmation set him over the edge. He was thrilled. He couldn't stop himself from kissing her.

"We're having a baby, Mel! The baby is okay!"

"I know, Spence! I'm so…" he interrupted her with another kiss.

"We'll give you some privacy," the doctor smiled.

"You can send the team in. I know they're worried."

Spencer never would have imagined his life turning out this way, but he couldn't complain. He was unconditionally in love with a beautiful woman that loved him just as much, he had a wonderful team, and a beautiful baby on the way. He may look a terrible mess, but he felt like a million dollars. The team would be ecstatic to learn about their new team member.

"Girl Genius!" Penelope was first in the room. "I am so glad you are okay."

"Me too, Garcia." Mel tried to laugh, but Spencer immediately saw that it caused her discomfort.

"Take it easy, babe." She gave him a small smile.

"I'm glad you're both okay," JJ smiled as the rest of the team followed in behind her.

"Yeah, all THREE of us are healthy considering the circumstances." Mel spoke up, and Spencer grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"All three of… wait a second. You're pregnant!" Penelope squealed.

"Yeah, she is." Spencer smiled.

"After all that you went through? You have a fighter on your hands," tears were in JJ's eyes. "Spence, you better hope it's a boy, or you're going to be in trouble."

"Yeah, pretty boy. She'll have all of the boys falling for her," Derek chuckled.

"It's definitely a fighter. I guess you can say it's genetics." Spencer smiled at Mel.

Spencer was beyond terrified if this journey they were going to embark on, but he knew everything would work out. He had the woman God had made for him, and a beautiful, strong, and intelligent baby GIRL on the way. He was aware that his appearance wasn't going to intimidate the guys that wanted to date his baby girl, but that was what her Uncle Morgan was for. Garcia would help her through her crazy fashion "stages." Rossi and Hotch would be her surrogate grandfather's, and JJ would give them plenty of advice on raising their little girl. Most importantly she would have a mommy and daddy that loved her more than anything in the world. They would make it. They were fighters. It was genetics.


End file.
